


【CA】羽毛护理剂

by MissAAAA



Series: goodomens [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, an usual night, crowley helps to groom azi's feathers with his fingers, warm light
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *补档 完成于2019年6月10号





	【CA】羽毛护理剂

伦敦的天气在一天里，上午会有灿烂的阳光，下午突然就下起了雨，下着下着还变成了持续一两分钟的冰雹，接着又恢复了晴天。

世界的变化也是如此，一天里的上午还是风平浪静，下午突然在某个不起眼的小地方危机整个世界的天使和恶魔的末日之战就会发生。

末日被阻止，接着世界归于平静。

除了四个作为当事人的大人，四个作为当事人的小孩子，没有人类会见证这次拯救世界的事件。小孩子的脑子里总是很容易有些匪夷所思的念头，所以他们说的奇怪话大人不会当回事。那四个大人里面一个是女巫的后代，一个是骗人的灵媒，一个是女巫猎人，一个是无业游民当上女巫猎人，听上去在如此一个现代信奉科学的世界也是非常得不靠谱。所以综合来说，这件事只会在历史上的影响大小不过比一粒灰尘差不多大。

另两个参与者，天使阿茲拉斐尔和恶魔克罗里对此也并不是会四处炫耀的类型。他们在这六千年，贯穿整个人类文明的时间里就是这么过来的——站在人群中间，给予世界的发展那么些提示，好的，坏的，带着奇迹的，带着玩笑的，相隔千里的爱人重新相遇，帕格尼尼魔鬼般的天才演奏，莎士比亚的戏剧成功，伦敦糟糕的交通设计，难吃的航空餐，他们影响世界，又与之保持距离，站在人类中间又不参与其中的做着闲聊。

人类的世界属于人类。

他们花了六千年走在人类的土地上，最后走进的不是人类的社群，而是鼓气决心放下自己的身份，不去看自己背后翅膀的颜色，只凝听着自己面前那颗对彼此散发着热量，砰砰跳的心。

在拯救世界后的那晚，阿茲拉斐尔的书店恢复了原状，克罗里的车崭新如初，看起来所有的都没什么变化，但细节上却留有了印记。书店的角落里多了一些写得相当不错的恶魔的诗集，车头的标志上是个小小的银色天使翅膀。

他们不需要品尝完美酒再把那些液体从血管里排出去，只留下一嘴糊着舌头的酸味。醉了就是醉了，头晕目眩的美妙下他们继续说着关于海豚、鲸鱼和海怪的事情，只不过这次不用说海水炖鱼，可以说说大海鱼类歌唱会和企鹅游泳比赛。

阿茲拉斐尔靠着座椅，克罗里摊在沙发上，他们的翅膀因为酒喝多了自己冒了出来，蹭在靠背上弄得羽毛有些凌乱。他们的脖子只能弯那么多，没办法举着小细齿梳回头够到翅膀的根部。

“我的翅膀看起来怎么样？”阿茲拉斐尔用手帕捂着嘴打了个酒嗝，脸颊在昏黄的灯光下红扑扑的。羽粉飘进他的鼻子里让他动了动红润的小鼻头。

克罗里又往下滑了几分，黑色的羽毛蹭到他的头顶上，垂下来盖住了他的额头，搔着他的脖子。他鼓着腮帮子，呼出一口气，懒懒地摇了摇头。

阿茲拉斐尔掐着扶手站了起来，他仍然不忘反射性地整整他的小领结。

“那么我有一样东西你想不想试试。”

克罗里看到他露着得意的神秘微笑，转身从一个精美木盒子里拿出了一瓶玻璃瓶，里面装着乳白色的液体，贴着翅膀护理液的标签。

“非天堂产，是我从一名可爱的女士特别定制的。能柔顺你的翅膀，同时带来自然持久的光泽。”阿茲拉斐尔打开瓶塞，从里面飘出来的香气带着淡淡的柑橘味。

克罗里皱了皱眉毛，回答道：“不，不要，那香精的味道熏死我了。我随便找地方蹭蹭就行。”

但他的眼睛盯着阿茲拉斐尔的瓶子和那双白嫩柔软的手转。在阿茲拉斐尔坐到他身边，腿挨着腿的时候他只得乖乖地一动不动。

阿茲拉斐尔醉得有点厉害，都没意识到自己干了什么，克罗里想着，不然他才不会这么主动地让这个地方的皮肤和他相触。

“转过去。”克罗里从阿茲拉斐尔那抢过梳子和护理液说道，用着点强势的语气来掩盖自己脸上的热度。

“你应该先试试。”

“转过去。”

“好吧。”

天使乖乖照做。

和他平时的冲劲不符的，克罗里安静地用梳子把翘起的羽毛挑了出来，把纠缠在一起的两片分开，梳齿贴着翅膀根擦过阿茲拉斐尔的背的时候，那里的肌肉耸动了一下，配合着咯咯的轻笑。

“你可以手重一点。”

但是当克罗里直接把手指放在他背上的时候他又赶忙不说话了。

克罗里的手顺着天使的肌肉往下滑，在翅根的地方徘徊。和他自己蛇类细瘦，全身鳞片的身体不同，阿茲拉斐尔的身体柔软得令他想起银喉长尾山雀这种圆乎乎有着蓬松羽毛的鸟。他又用手戳了戳，把天使彻底逗乐了。

“哦，轻点。”

克罗里笑了笑，从瓶子里倒出了一些液体，用手心的温度揉开。等待的时间仿佛一个世纪，也不知道天使在想什么，他瞥见阿茲拉斐尔的后脖颈慢慢变得粉红。

“你要不要催催我。”

阿茲拉斐尔快速回头看了他一眼，快到几乎捕捉不到他眼角的神色。

于是克罗里轻轻地把一片根部的羽毛夹在手心里，从上往下顺着，把液体抹进开叉的羽毛之间，按压着。他在那些刚换完羽的位置处流转，故意捏着新生敏感的根部。他拨开互相遮盖的羽毛，细心地吹掉夹在其中的灰尘。又顺着骨骼的方向，一路抚向轻颤的翅尖。

比起施展奇迹，得到的一下子的结果，此时这个过程带来了新奇的感觉。所有的瞬间似乎都被减慢了。羽毛快速吸收了乳液，还未穿过手心的时候是毛躁的，出来的时候顺滑光泽，不光带着淡淡的柑橘味——克罗里稍往前嗅了嗅——还带着天使清新的味道，像是世界上最美好的小花开出来的香味。

恶魔也可以做点好事，恶魔现在也可以选择喜欢小花，谁都别想管他。

阿茲拉斐尔的翅膀不耐地拍打了一下，被克罗里抓在手里。

“你在干什么？”天使忍不住彻底回过头来，却看见克罗里把他翅膀拢起，捧在手里。

恶魔坏笑着，深呼一口气把脸埋了进去，转着头把刚梳的翅膀搞得更乱了。

他看着天使，猝不及防地给了那些羽毛一个吻，骄傲地将天使毫无躲藏的羞涩刻在心里。

“我们一会再梳。” 他放弃般得回答道，打了个响指，啪得一下灭了灯。

END


End file.
